Trapped in a Soap Opera
by Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory
Summary: far from a masterpiece. if you're bored... read. If you've got a life, I wouldn't recomend it. Hiro's trapped in a soap opera with no way out.


#Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory doesn't own anything.

*Hiro is trapped in a cell waiting with no way out*

****

Hiro: Ah man! I trapped in a cell with no way out!

****

Ghaleon: *magically appears* Hello.. Hiro.

****

Hiro: Ghaleon! What do you plan to do with me?!

****

Ghaleon: Why torture you of course!

****

Hiro: Do your worst!

****

Ghaleon: I plan to. For the entertainment of the people of Pentagulia, you will have the lead role in a gay soap opera.

****

Hiro: NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

****

Hiro's narration: And that's how it all started, by being caught at that Pentagulian frat party and thrown into the cells. Now my life has really changed, working on this soap opera everyday, making up lines as I go along. You will be getting a glimpse into the life that I now have.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

****

Hiro: I don't want to be in a gay soap opera!

****

Borgan: Frankly, I don't give a shit. Now then, time for you to meet the love interest. Ronfar!!!

****

Ronfar: *gasp* Yo, Hiro! They caught you to eh? Damn that sucks. Seems that you and me are going to be a bit closer acquainted.

****

Ghaleon: Okay, places people! Just stand wherever you like and just say anything as long as it sounds deep and mysterious like.

****

Hiro: And if I refuse?

****

Althena Fraud: Then we'll go and force you to watch countless hours of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood.

****

Hiro: Right, mysterious and deep. Got it!

****

Ghaleon: And we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1 ACTION!!

*camera starts rolling*

****

Ronfar: Hiro, do you know?

****

Hiro: No, I do not.

****

Ronfar: Neither… do I.

****

Hiro: But how could you not know?

****

Ronfar: I don't know.

*off set*

****

Lunn: Crap! If they go on at this pace we're gonna be screwed dude!

****

Borgan: Ghaleon, can't you do something.

****

Ghaleon: *sigh* Fine. *walks on set* Hiro, why are you with that man?! I thought that we had something!

****

Hiro: B-but you're so old!

****

Ronfar: Crap! You guys were together?!

****

Ghaleon: Er.. Yah.. *grabs Hiro by waist* And there's no way you are going to steal him from me!

****

Ronfar: HIRO'S GAY??!!! EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!

****

Hiro: I'm not! HONEST!!! He just came up on set and started hitting on me!

****

Ghaleon: You guys could try acting this out.

****

Hiro: You were acting?

****

Ronfar: Oh good. For a second there I thought that Hiro was actually gay!

*off set*

****

Fraud Althena: How are the ratings so far Lunn?

****

Lunn: Surprisingly, they've gone up.

****

Fraud Althena: Wow, I guess that the world is becoming a much denser place.

*on set*

****

Ghaleon: Bad news though, Hiro. Lucia died.

****

Hiro: WHAT?!!!

****

Ronfar: How'd that happen?

****

Ghaleon: Um… uh… well… er… an elephant trampled her?

****

Hiro: *bawling* LUCIA, NNNNOOOOO!!!!!

****

Ronfar: Damn that elephant! That mean's that we aren't gonna get any more nude scenes in Eternal Blue! Ima kill that damned mammal!!

****

Ghaleon: Yah, and Ronfar, I think it's time to tell Hiro that I've been cheating on him with you.

****

Ronfar: THE HELL YOU TALKIN BOUT???!!!

****

Ghaleon: Play along you dumb ass!

****

Ronfar: Oh! We're acting again! That mean's…. Lucia ain't dead Hiro! She ain't dead!

****

Hiro: *happily* Lucia's still alive!

****

Ghaleon: Thank you for ruining the dramatic moment hot shot.

****

Ronfar: Don't mention it!

****

Ghaleon: Okay, know what, we're ending this show right now!

****

Lunn: But the ratings are sky rocketing!

****

Ghaleon: I don't give a shit! This show's crap!

*Ghaleon then destroys camera's and junk*

*from that hide out thing*

Nall: Dammit! It was just getting good too! Did we have another black out or something?

****

Snitch Kid: Nope. They cancelled it./

****

Nall: Damn. Oh well, it's back to "All My Children" again, kiddies.

****

Kiddies: Yay!

*Nall and his kiddy gang go back to watching soap operas*

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

****

Hiro's narration: Okay, so it didn't last for days.. Actually, it was only about ten minutes… ah, close enough right? Yah, so then I was thrown back into that prison cell with no way out… then I died of starvation. Don't ask how I'm narrating now cuz.. I dunno. Yah, bye. 


End file.
